


i found a home in you (but the home was made of straw)

by iguanafuker420



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fisting, Angst, Animagus Bestiality, Anything can happen - Freeform, BDSM, Bestiality, Bible Quotes, Blood and Gore, Charms, Cunnilingus, Detention, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Mafia AU, Magic, Multi, Parent Death, Political Unrest, Quidditch, References to Shakespeare, Slow Burn, Violence, Werewolf Sex, buckybeak, centaur sex, dark!hagrid, guys this is my first fic i hope u like it, regular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanafuker420/pseuds/iguanafuker420
Summary: Bucky is a centaur and you are a seventh year at Hogwarts and the first student to be sorted into all four houses. You were held back a few years because you had to fight the Dark Lord, Crisp Rat. you only have one friend: penny, a pathetic hufflepuff.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. We're No Strangers To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosaeles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaeles/gifts).



> THIS IS A CRACK FIC I DONT EVEN KNOW WHO THESE CHARACTERS ARE  
> Hi guys this is my first fic! I hope you enjoy it because I’ve tried my best and i think that this could be really good for my future because i want to become an author. guys give me recommendations for upcoming chapters as well!

_y/n was having a dream. She could only hear the screams of her parents and the screeching of brakes, “y/n y/ln run!”, they screamed, as this was the only way they addressed you, “save yourself!”. y/n could hear the wind blowing past as Prattdemort floated by, she watched, as if in slow motion, as their cream Fiat 500 Dolcevita Hybrid from 2003 crashed into the nearby Hudson River. She watched helplessly and pathetically as her parents’ skulls were crushed upon impact as they hit the murky waters of the river. Prattdemort giggled jovially whilst y/n wept in sadness. Then she stood up and declared revenge on him._


	2. You know the rules and so do I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo why am i still updating this. this chapter was written by rosaeles so massive props to her!!

8 years, 6 months and 5 days later. 

“y/n yl/n wake up!” you could hear your pathetic best friend Penelope Wigwart softly shake you awake. “Shut up you pathetic whore,” you laughed animatedly, Penelope burst into tears and threw herself down the stairs. “Hahaha” you laughed to yourself, I love having banter. You could hear the clock tower chimes ringing throughout the dormitory as the rays of autumn light shone through the gaps in her curtains. Penny’s eyes peeked through the curtains once more and you growl in frustration at her ugly, fucking face- not that looks matter but her personality’s shot as well. 

Kicking through the curtains blindly, you snicker as your foot makes contact with Penny’s hard ribs. Alright, you think, I’m ready for the day. The cold, stone steps that wind down from the Gyriffindor/Slytherin/Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw dormitory shift under her and Penny’s feet. 

As you enter the Great Hall whispers and glances follow you, however, your eyes are fixed onto something else. Professor McGonagall is storming towards yo


	3. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bbruh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeheyeheyeh

u, her eyes mad with anger. “DETENTION NOW2 she screams at you, Penny looks at you with worry. “Sorry professor, I don’t know what I’ve done.”  
“You’ve been too fucking awesome these past few days, we’re banishing you to the Forbidden Forest because Dumbledore thinks youre ass is too fat.”  
You suck in a deep breath in surprise but also, you’re not too surprised.   
“Aight.”

You’re escorted to dark!hagrid’s hut by the Hogwarts degenerate, where you will be banished to the Forbidden Forest for 3 weeks. Approaching the dimly lit hut, you see the silhouette of dark!hagrid framed against the burning embers of the fire behind. His messy, wiry beard sticking out around his ruddy face


	4. You wouldn't get this from any other guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally meet Buckybeak......romance awaits........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no fr thiS ones written by @rosaeles

“Aye yer le’al gerl, ye’ll be clearen’ ou’ the hippergreff ceges today” “Ew dark!hagrid, i got my nails done yesterday,” you giggle angrily “Ahw dunnae cere!” he boisterous pedantically “all, leive yer too et!”

Then he walks out leaving you alone is his ugly goddamn hut. “Ugh.” you sigh, “im neevr going to find out who to destroy prattdemort if i stay here.” you wine angrily. “Prattdemort???” a low charming voice chuckles questioningly “WHO SAID THAT???” you scream “Nico di angelo, is that you??” “No. wrong fic.” “Oh okay…..”

You take a deep breath, eyes searching the dark hut, “WHO SAID THAT??” “It’s me… Buckybeak! Over here.” the voice leads you to a big cage that was right in-fucking-front of you. “Buckybeak? What kind of name is that..?” “The one my mother gave me-” “Dont care, didnt ask.” Your eyes squint in the darkness until they finally see whos speaking.1!!!!1!!!....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nO IM CRYING THE FUCKING PHOTO DIDNT EVEN UPLOAD AHHAHSHAVSBBSA


	5. I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buckybeak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yehyeheyyebdedicated to the therapy boi

Buckybeak strides out of the darkened pasture.   
y/n notices the metal chains around his skinny, chicken leg. 

His feathers are a mottled grey colour and the dim light of dark!hagrids lamp shines off his coat. dark!hagrid rattles the chain, snapping Buckybeak's skinny chicken leg so he falls forward in agony.

Shocked, y/n rushes forward as dark!hagrid curses incoherently and stalks off back to the hut, muttering about bestiality. "Are you okay?" you ask. Buckybeak looks up, "of course nOt doll" he screeches. 

y/n is about to whip him with chains for his impertinence but then she hears her friend Penny (pathetic lil bitch) running towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yehyehyehyeh


	6. Gotta make you understand




	7. Never gonna give you up




End file.
